Artificial
by Acid Fish
Summary: Ten years have passed since the girls creation, now new and old threats will force the girls to team with some of their major enemies to stop the new force that threatens there city. Rated T for later chapters, not my best summary.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure lay motionless in a smoldering crater, it's body was scorched and it was badly damaged from the fight that had occurred only hours before, blood dripped from the gouges that covered its body, its once functional right arm was bent in an unnatural position its hand missing from a sudden beam attack, a sudden figure appeared above and quickly pulled the person out, smiling it said," Good, it will be done, I will finally be able to defeat the Powerpuff girls and there will be no one to stop me!"

Ten Years later

Blossom arose from her bed, stretching as she yawned she floated over to her dresser and slipped on her clothing for the day, a bright red outfit with white pants, black Mary Janes a belt with a heart on it and a little red bow that she slipped into her hair after brushing it. Yawning again she exited her room in time to see her cheery sister Bubbles fly past her happily.

She was wearing a bright blue outfit with a white t-shirt with an octopus on it, on her jacket was a stitching of her favorite toy Octi, she was wearing her hair down instead of in pigtails. Blossom smiled and asked," Hey Bubbles where you going?" Bubbles smiled and replied," Oh I forgot to mention, Jason and Mary are going to a new club that opened up, they were insisting on me going."

Blossom smiled again and said," Well behave yourself, we might have to call you if there is a problem, have fun." Bubbles quickly hugged her sister before flying out the door, Blossom quickly closed it before turning an heading back up the stairs, turning into the corridor she walked down the hallway, reaching the last door she knocked, after no response she quickly opened it, shaking her head she asks," Where did Buttercup get to?"

A hooded figure smiled as it slammed down its cards, hearing the groans of anger from her competitors she smiled and said," Come on, this is only the fifteenth game, I'm sure you will win one, how about you Ace, aren't you named after the game?" Ace smirked and said," Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in our faces Buttercup, it's not my fault I don't spend my time learning every way I can possibly find out how to win."

Buttercup smirks again and says," Sure that's why, so where did Snake get off to, I heard he got in trouble with that supposed villain council again, what did he do this time?" Ace shrugged and replied," Beats me, the guy was just trying to steal from Mojo, apparently he didn't find it as funny as the other villains and he was sent to a short term detention, he'll be up in running in no time."

Buttercup snickered with the rest of the GanGreen gang, she sighs as her phone starts to ring, picking it up she asks," what is it your majesty?" Blossom said," Buttercup where are you, you didn't even say goodbye to the professor, he is going on his tour today." Buttercup growls and replies," I already said bye yesterday, lay off my ass and just relax, I'll see you later." Blossom shouts," But I don't even-"Buttercup hangs up, smiling she says," Sheesh she needs to lay off, so where were we?"

Bubbles POV

I arrived at Mary's house rather early, at the sound of my knocking I heard a shatter before someone quickly rushed to the door, smiling as it opened she said," Bubbles, please come in." I walked in, turning I asked," What was that noise I just heard?" She just shrugged and said," Oh nothing just a plate that's all, why don't we wait on the couch for Jason."

I quickly flew over to the couch as we began to discuss personal issues and what we were going to buy for Jason's birthday only three days away. I asked," So what is it between you and Jason anyway, the rumor is you two are a couple?" She blushed before replying," No, no were just really good friends is all, were not together or anything."

I smiled at her and asked," But you like him don't you?" She turned red from that and I laughed and said," Hey it's okay, I had a crush one time, it didn't quite work out but hey not a lot does when you're a superhero, I'll keep this a secret I promise, come on I think I hear Jason's car that thing is really loud, how can he stand it?"

Mojo's POV

All was going according to my genius plan that I Mojo Jojo had come up with so that the girls would finally be destroyed and I would rule the world, I quickly ran across my base, going through several doors I entered a room in the back, unlike the rest of my work area, this door was constructed out of a very durable metal that took me a few years to collect.

Entering my very complicated and aggravating code combination I entered the room, it was pitch black except for a red beam like light coming from within the capsule in front of me, walking over to the capsule I quickly walked up the steps around it and opened a slot on the top, pouring in a purple liquid I quickly put the vile away before I heard," err…"

I quickly turned to see that the red beam was now facing me, the being inside was thrashing angrily, I sighed and thought,' not again.' Turning it said," Mojo I no longer wish to stay in here, why must I continue being stuck here?" I quickly replied after picking up another vile," I have told you, it will take some more time, continue to stay until the time is right."

I poured the new vile in and quickly hopped down, I still heard the beings groaning in pain as I left, grumbling to myself I said," It is time I strike the city I have been waiting for years to many, I Mojo Jojo will finally defeat the Powerpuff Girls!" I quickly rushed off into another room in the back, smiling I hopped into my robot, with a smile I said," Let the fun begin!"

No One's POV

Blossom was flying over to the science lab in the center of town, suddenly her phone began to ring, snatching it without hesitation she asks," Hello Mayor what is it…. What really Mojo is attacking…. Yes we will be right there." Sighing she quickly flies back to where she was coming from, along the way she noticed the yellow and green streaks of her sisters.

Quickly stopping in front of the robot the three eyed the large machine, unlike most of Mojo's machines this one was seemingly much tougher than the others, smiling within Mojo shouts," you now see your doom Powerpuff Girls, this device will finally put an end to you, watch as you fall and I rise up because of my immense and very scientific brain goes to work in order to destroy you allowing me to concur all and rule this world!"

He laughs at the end as the three quickly rush the machine, Buttercup slams her right foot into the hull, surprised that it didn't do as much as she had expected, taken back she didn't see the large hand before it hit her, slamming into a building she growled and rushed at him again. Bubbles was trying to break the dome of the robot, but was not even cracking it.

A blast from behind her caused her to spiral; spinning she quickly dodges another beam from the canon on the side that was now firing at her. Spinning as another blast came she quickly fires her lasers at it and destroys it; a large shadow casts over her as Mojo slams the robots hand down on top of her, Bubbles crashes into the streets below causing a large indentation.

Blossom slams into the arm that hit Bubbles and quickly works on taking it down, growling in frustration Mojo shouts," Stop doing that, it is giving me a head ache!" Confused by this Blossom scratches her head before smiling and slamming into it harder this time, a shockwave rocks up the arm and shakes the entire control room, Mojo along with it.

Buttercup noticing this smile as she cracks her knuckles and rushed the other arm, Mojo growls again and shouts," Enough of this!" Slamming a button, both the arms shoot out, Blossom and Buttercup turn to him with a smile as Bubbles floats back up, Buttercup says," Looks like you've been, dis armed!" Blossom says," Give it up Mojo, you're finished."

Suddenly both the girls are sent spiraling from a large amount of force, floating near the robot were the two detached arms. Mojo laughs and replies," Luckily for me I thought past such unfortunate events and have made the arms to free fly without having to be attached to the ship, so you lose!" He sticks his tongue out before hitting a button firing missiles at them.

The girls quickly fly around the missiles and try to avoid the arms that were swinging at them, Buttercup growls as another arm strikes her after the other one, spiraling she slams into a nearby building, wiping blood from her mouth she takes off slamming into the chest of the robot, both Buttercup and Mojo hold their head from the large thud and amount of pressure that was sent through the robot.

One of the hands tries to strike Buttercup again, dodging it, the hand slams into Mojo's robot knocking it to the ground, blinking slightly he says," Uh oh…." Blossom and Buttercup nod to Bubbles and the three take off towards the front, Mojo quickly presses more buttons and detaches the central station he was it, flying off as he heard the crunch of metal and the entire thing power down.

Blossom nods her head to her sisters and says," Good job, we did it good going girls!" Buttercup nods her head and says," Yah well I guess you guys did okay." Bubbles giggles and replies," Yah we did it, poor Mojo will be having a headache after this." The three girls laugh and quickly hug before nodding and heading off where they had been before coming.

Mojo's POV

I grumbled to myself as the girls beat me again, it wasn't like I wasn't expecting such things, but it was going so well until my robot hit itself causing me to realize my mistake. Growling I shout," Damn those Powerpuff Girls, if only there was a way I could kill them really, my latest plan should work but it will take a lot of energy to help out."

Running into the back room again I quickly entered the room again, the being looked to me again, he asked," What is it Mojo?" I smiled and said," I just found a way for you to be free, it will take a lot of energy and I don't know how long it will take, but it will be much faster than it is now." I saw a creepy grin of sorts go across its face as it said," Go right ahead when you're ready Mojo."

Bubbles' POV

I was actually a little scared of the club that I was in front of, I had never been to a club before and this one was not settling my stomach, which was still hurting from the fight with Mojo. Walking in with my two friends I quickly rushed over to a far stool near the bar and sat down, the design of the club had both a new design and an old design since it had a disco ball hanging in it.

I watched my two friends dance together on the light pad that continued to flash colors, suddenly someone said," Well, Well it seems little Bubbles of the Powerpuffs has decided to come into the Boogie's lair, what brings you here?" I turned suddenly to see the Boogie Man smiling down towards me; he was walking over from a room in the back.

I smiled and said," My friends decided to come here and invited me, I happily agreed but I don't know what to do in clubs like this." Boogie chuckled and said," Well why don't you do what they're doing and just get down and boogie, I'll be rooting for you, I got to get back to work though, see you around kid." I waved goodbye, smiling I hopped up and raced over to the dance floor.

Blossom's POV

'Mojo seemed very tense in the fight we had, even though he was trying to hide it, he was afraid of killing us, there is something going on, I just don't know what he is up to, what is it that he can possibly be doing-' I was brought from my thoughts suddenly when the power went off, Buttercup was home, I heard her cuss when the power went off, looking out the windows I noticed all the lights were out, all but one, Mojo's lair, something was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Mojo's POV

"ERR I need more power from the city, I Mojo Jojo must activate the main grid connector, then the power of the whole city, which in this case I need, will be under my control and I will be able to use it on my very complicated machine here, alright ready and go!" I quickly threw the switch, even with all of my own power I didn't nearly have enough.

I watched with much interest as the entire city went dark and into a fright, I could hear the shouts and angry complaints from my own base, they have probably noticed that my House, yes my amazing base, was the only one with said power which I have stolen, smiling deviously I shouted from inside," Yes it is I Mojo Jojo, that had taken the power of the city, all cower before my ultimate brain power and ability as I use it for evil!"

I could still hear the screaming as I slammed the base shut and rushed to the machine, plugging it into a secure line that was headed directly into the chamber I quickly began to transfer the energy needed into the capsule, quickly exporting some of the energy I sent it to my robots, I couldn't let the girls get in yet with the project still on.

I quickly typed in the release code and started activating all of my attack bots that I had been building and storing for this occasion, smiling I could hear the sounds as they swarmed out of the base, the people below me screaming with fright, of course there cheering told me the girls were on their way, I could only hope that the robots held.

Blossom's POV

I met up with my sisters outside of Mojo's base, we rushed at it but we were caught off guard as hundreds of robots swarmed from the base, quickly countering the first blow that was directed for me I struck the main head of the robot causing it to fly back and hit some of the others around me. I heard Buttercup behind me and from the sound of it she definitely had her hands full.

Swinging out of the way of one robot caused me to hit another, kicking out I managed to knock down several robots before ten replaced them, growling I quickly rushed them and began to rip through them. Buttercup flew right by me and slammed into the hoard on my right, smashing through almost all of them she nodded to me before flying towards more oncoming robots.

Bubbles hurled past me and slammed into a building, wiping her head where a cut was visible she charged out again striking however many robots she could before getting hurled back again or being taken down by robots. Flying out again I quickly knocked several robots and sent them into several groups causing a rather big mess of parts.

Growling I said," girls I don't think we will be able to get through like this, any ideas?" Buttercup slammed into several more and shouted over as she continued to defend me and Bubbles," Go on ahead I will catch up as soon as these guys are put to sleep!" Nodding my head I quickly entered the base with Bubbles behind me.

Mojo grumbled as we landed down in front of him, probably mad about the crashing through his roof thing again, smiling I say," alright Mojo, two acts like this in one day, it's is definitely the large prison for you." Growling he shouts," Why can you girls not bug me Mojo Jojo when I am simply working, have you not heard of black outs before they are a natural event and occur all over the place, I Mojo Jojo simply have a backup generator in case of such things, you shouldn't be worried about this, no it is simply me planning on my computer is all."

I asked him," Oh yah then what is with all of the robots then Mojo?" There was a large crash as the ceiling came down, Buttercup holding the remains of a few robots, she smiled and said," I think she means what was with all the robots." I smiles back to her before looking to Mojo, who now was glancing to the cord that was leading to the computer and to the room in the back.

Turning I say," So that's what this is all about, your using the energy for something evil aren't you! Alright girls time to stop Mojo in his tracks." My sisters nod towards me, grabbing my hands they both spin with me as we float into the air and shoot out towards the metal room, Mojo shakes with terror, but once we hit it we instantly felt the metal and hit the ground.

Grumbling as we got back up Buttercup asks," What the hell kind of metal is that, it hurt my head!?" She rubbed her head while glancing to me, Mojo laughs and says," Yes you cannot destroy this metal with your move, I Mojo Jojo am so lucky I built this contraption!" I smile and say," Fine Mojo, I just thought you would have realized that we have new moves and are still learning them…"

Mojo shrugs and says," big deal so what!?" I smile again and say," I think it's time you witness one our newest super moves, Bubbles, Buttercup, let's use The Tri Color Beam Canon." They both nod to me and grab my right hand, Bubbles standing on my left and Buttercup on my right, a small orb began to form in our hands, it was entirely white.

Mojo stood motionless and speechless as the ball grew bigger and was soon the size of a basketball, smiling we all shout," Tri Color Beam Canon!" The orb shoots out of our hands, never using it on something before we weren't sure what was going to happen, as soon as it made contact there was a flash of white that blinded us.

Mojo shouts as the light fades," NO what have you done, countless years of my life and all for nothing, you girls have ruined me Mojo Jojo another time, why is it that I can never surprise you and can never beat you with my far superior brain." I get up off the ground and say," Because were the good guys and we always win, plus where tougher than any villain in this town."

A mechanical like laugh echoes from the smoke that was coming from the room that we thought we destroy completely, there was a figure inside only he was cast in the smoke, it said," Well Mojo I must say that I am impressed with the recovery, the idea of yours worked." I shout," who are you, what are you doing here!"

I heard it say," Well I am rather surprised with you Blossom, after all these years I figured I would have been the villain that would have left a mark on all you girls, I guess you just don't know how to keep your friends close….." There was a long pause, suddenly a loud snap followed as a claw like arm reached out of the smoke, he finished," And your enemies closer!"

Me and my sisters didn't know quite how to react, Mojo said," Wow Him, I didn't think the recovery was going to work that well, it seems you have made a full recovery, or what could be restored I should say." The smoke was finally gone and we could see Him fully now, which completely shocked us. He was entirely metal, his eyes were two different colors one was his normal greenish color the other however was blood red, each were tinted slightly, his mouth was bent in a high curl making him smile, his right hand was actually a hand instead of a claw which was his left hand, he had similar color scheme as his normal self, including the strange tulle thing he wore around his waist.

He said," I have to admit Mojo, I do rather like the body you constructed for me, I would have preferred two claws like before, but being who you are you don't exactly know how the claw works and how I keep it spinning constantly like I do." Still not being able to except what I was seeing I said," No… We defeated you for the last time…. There is no way you can be alive…"

Him slowly approached me as he said," Oh but I am here Blossom, and I am far more frightening then I used to be." Buttercup quickly hopped in front of me, growling she shouts," Well that doesn't matter anyway, say goodbye!" Buttercup charged her fist up, a new ability she learned, she sent it straight into his chest after it flashed green.

Him was pushed back a little from the blow, wiping his chest he asked," Done yet?" Buttercup instantly erupted with anger, she rapidly struck him and blasted him as he was being forced away, Bubbles shouts," Get him Buttercup!" I nod and say," Blast him to infinity this time!" Him yawns as he grabs her leg before it hits him.

Slamming her into the metal below he leans down and says," Alright, when you're done playing around please go right ahead and attack me." He rears his foot back and kicks her away, Bubbles quickly flies in and tries to whack his head, he quickly spins around and smacks her to the ground, Buttercup kicks him in the back of the head but he instantly recoils and knocks her to the ground as well.

I instantly turn on Mojo as Him snatches Bubbles and Buttercup up by the neck, tackling him I slam him into the metal and ask," What is this, what the hell did you do to Him!" Mojo smirked and replied," I have finally beaten you girls once and for all is what I have done, now that Him is on my side I shall rule the world!"

Him releases the two as he turns to Mojo, laughing in his new metallic voice he says," Oh dear me, Mojo did you just say that I was going to team up with you? Sorry to disappoint you Monkey Boy, but I have my own agenda to do, I think it is high time that this town knows who the big bad monkey, "leader of the villain council and the supposed toughest villain" has been hiding all these years. Again thanks Mojo for healing me."

Him warps away in a red cloud as Mojo sits there with his eyes glued to where Him had been, I don't know how or why but I began to laugh, Mojo glared at me but I still couldn't help but laugh, wiping a tear from my eye I say," I am sorry Mojo but you honestly thought Him was going to work for you? You do know Him don't you, even I remember how he is, how could you think that he would listen to you?"

Mojo grumbles again as he shouts," Because we were seeking a similar goal, I believed he would help me take over if I healed him and repaired his damaged body…. He was my one chance at ruling this world." Buttercup snaps," And that is what Him wants stupid! Except he wants to rule it in his own image, a blazing hellish image, guess what Mojo, you just gave it to him!"

Mojo throws his hands up and shouts," Whatever, Him has done it his way before, you girls will beat him like always, just kill him this time and then take your vengeance on me later!" Buttercup laughs and says," What destroy the invincible body of Him that I couldn't even dent!" Mojo scoffs and says," Please, your telling me that the strongest member of the Powerpuff girls is just going to give up! Do what you need to because I will not be here to get destroyed by Him so be it if you three fail!"

Mojo turned and walked into another corridor, I sighed and said," Come on girls we have a monster to destroy!" Buttercup and Bubbles nod towards me and quickly take off outside the base, I quickly follow after them. As soon as we reach outside we are comforted with the sight of Townsville, luckily Him didn't attack it yet.

Him's POV

'Mojo…. That idiot actually thought I was going to join him? Why would I give up my earthly kingdom to such a loser like that, his only hope to defeat the girls is technology, and as we all know they love to smash technology, well at least one thing came out of this little test.' Smiling to myself I quickly entered my realm; it had been so long since I had the pleasure of being in my cozy little den.

I clasped my hand in my claw and began to think of my next plan, I know the girls are expecting me to make a big entrance, luckily all those years of being locked in a test tube allowed me to ready myself for a more planned attack, normally I am such a tactical person, so naturally I am perfect with this situation. I said," Well let's see, I shall never repeat myself on anything I do, a frontal attack is to predictable right now, they will expect that…. No I am going to enjoy myself for this one, I am going to make them choose, a cruel choice that, no matter how they answer, someone they love is going to die!" I chuckled in my newest voice and quickly turned to smoke and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Mojo's POV

"I hate to admit such things but even I Mojo Jojo have to realize when I have messed up majorly, why is it I cannot have seen this outcome coming, damn those girls for being right all the time I Mojo Jojo will make them pay after this, but it seems I have no choice but to help those accursed girls out!" I rushed away from my computer, obviously angry I didn't care about what I pushed aside to get out of my base.

Upon leaving of my base I noticed there were six beings standing there, last I checked though the people I had called for assistance from had only five members, strange. Pushing thoughts aside I walked down and said," I wish to thank you for your assistance Ace, I Mojo Jojo, would not be able to finish said plans all alone, I wish to know however who is this member of yours?"

I pointed to the hooded figure; Ace smiled and replied," Let's just say you know her." I quickly slanted my eyes, hissing I replied," I don't like how you address such things Ace, I Mojo Jojo must be spoken too with much more clarity and voice!" I quickly wiped myself down, calming down I continued," Now you're probably wondering why I called you correct?"

Ace responds," Obviously about the girl's right?" Nodding I say," Yes it is about them….. I hate to admit this to anyone especially you Ace, but it seems that I Mojo Jojo, have totally fucked up as you would put such events as this that have transpired, the girls were right to suggest me an idiot on my decision." The hooded figure that was new to me suddenly burst out laughing.

Upon hearing of her voice however I quickly realized who it was and my confusion quickly turned to a full blown fury, glaring at Ace I shout," What is Buttercup doing here!" I could hear the anger in my own voice which is probably why the GanGreen Gang backed away frightened, Ace replied," Yo chill Mojo, she is a pal of ours, she has been hangin with us for a while now, she even has helped us on some of our shipments."

Buttercup punched him in the arm hard enough to knock him to the ground, she shouts at him," I told you not to mention my involvement with your company to anyone!" I smirked viciously and say," Oh it sounds like someone would not want such things out in the public, what a shame it is that I Mojo Jojo always keep recordings of around his home, I wonder if I should show someone such proof that you deal with the gang."

Buttercup smirked and said," You do that and you show everyone else that you called yourself a moron and that you want to help us." I chuckled slightly with a bit of anger in my throat, I replied," Very well then, we shall not speak of it to anyone, now then since you're here anyway, and I hate to have to re schedule with the GanGreen Gang you will have to assist me as well."

Clearing my throat I waited for Ace to respond, getting back up he said," so what is it you want from us anyways Mojo?" Nodding my head I say," I must inform you on my secret project if Buttercup here has not already told you." Ace asked," What project?" Buttercup responded," I never mentioned, in fact I didn't actually put that much thought in it after our little chat."

Nodding again I say," Him is not dead…" Ace and his gang both stood there motionless for what seemed like hours, he says still trying to make himself believe it," But we all saw it, everyone saw Him parish after the girls used there Meteor Impact technique, how is that possible…." I swallow a bit and say," I began the long process of restoring him after that day."

Ace didn't seem mad or happy or well he really didn't have a facial feature that showed how he was feeling, straightening out he asks," alright what do you want from us involving Him, sounds like you have everything under order, it's not like you would have done something stupid like altering his body structure into a far superior metal that can't easily be damaged… you did didn't you?"

I grumble as I nod my head, he continues," Well at least you didn't hotwire a detection processor into his brain that allows him a long radius to detect oncoming enemies or people right…. Damn it Mojo…" I sighed as I heard him say," Well hopefully you didn't do something stupid like give Him access to your entire computer files, the internet, the main grid, and a processor that allows him to continue getting data right?"

I saw him face plant as he drug it down his face and said," Mojo even we knows that was stupid….. We had seriously better do something about this…. I mean how could you do this to all of us, I mean sure Princess was annoying but after he tried to literally pry her head off of her body for trying to tell the girls of his evil plan, and that she was trying to join them to help against it, we all knew what he was capable of and stopped to help Princess before she would be killed."

I growled and shouted," I know what he did, he nearly killed Princess, almost blew apart Fuzzy nearly wiped the Amoeba brothers into nothingness and he tried to obliterate the Boogie Man using a red beam that he discharged from his claw, all because they became friends or allies with the girls, but I honestly thought that if I helped him he would at least consider my option to join forces."

Ace shrugged and replied," I guess I can understand that much, but still helping Him out, the dude is a total creep not one of the villains even like him, at least some of the villains liked Princess, but no one liked Him, they were only afraid of him, they were relieved to hear he had perished, damn it we have to keep this a secret before anyone else finds out, it could mean trouble for the whole city, and cause a real panic."

Buttercup walked forward, shoving Ace aside she smiled down at me and said," Alright Mojo, we will consider helping you, but only because this is Him we are talking about, that freak is going down this time, plus it should be easy with the new help, I will see you guys later okay..." Buttercup began walking away, a slight tear slipping down her face as she did.

Stroking my chin I said," I see your still thinking about that day." She stopped dead in her tracks slowly turning to face me she sent me a glare and said," Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about!" O nodded and said," Yes you do, the night Him attacked you girls, something happened correct?" Buttercup shrugged and said," Nothing too big, we took care of him easily, he was nothing, you should have just left him in that crater."

She turned again and started walking away again, Ace turned and began talking to his gang, I said," Buttercup could you move the hair out of your face for us?" She literally froze in place this time, I heard Ace's gang turn towards us to see why she stopped, she turned around again and asked while brushing her already brushed back hair out of the way," it's my face see, happy now?" I shook my head, with a smile I said," The hair that is covering the left side of your face."

She halted for a moment before saying," Why-y do you care, you checking me out or something you pervert?" I growled angrily and shouted," Do it now, what do you have to hide if there is nothing wrong?" She sighed in defeat as she lifted her hair out of her face, I have to say I didn't expect what I saw, there were two scars running down her face, one was long and a rather deep scar running down her face, it actually crossed through her eye and went down, the other one crossed through her cheek and went down to her chin in a curve motion.

She spat angrily as she glanced at out astonished faces," Yah I know I look disgusting, Him did this to me all those years ago, you six are the only people to know about this scar, I have kept it hidden all these years, it is such a pain for my social life." More tears rolled down her face as she turned her head again, feeling rather sorry for her I said," When did this happen, after you three defeated Him saw you all in the paper and you didn't have them then, that was a day before I went to Him's body actually."

She smirked a bit and said," That battle was like fighting fuzzy compared to the battle that took place that night…." I saw Ace and the gang move up forward with me as I asked," Wait what do you mean, what battle?" She responded with a bit harsher of tone," The battle that not a soul but me and Him know about, it was around twelve midnight…."

_**Ten years ago, Buttercup's POV**_

_It was a cold out tonight, only five hours ago me and my sisters had one of the toughest fights of our lives, Him decided it was high time to attack us head on, it was a bit of a surprise to everyone, since he was the type that only ever attacked with his mind, but now we know what he is capable of, or was capable of, we defeated Him and cast him into The Pit, a prison designed for him, it was high time he got to rot for once._

_Smiling to myself I said," I wish all the nights could be like this one!" Suddenly a voice caused the air to heat up, as it said," If only you weren't by yourself Buttercup (cough), it would have been a fairer fight if I could have fought all three of you (cough), you will do just fine for what you three did!" I quickly hopped from the blast of energy that scorched the ground at my feet._

_Spinning around I was both shocked and furious to see Him floating there, only he still had blood running from the fresh wounds on his body, his mouth had been cut wider by some kind of knife, along with his claws being rather jagged and broken, he snapped his left claw at me and said," Alright then Buttercup, how about we (cough) get this over with!"_

_A ball of fire erupted in his hand and he quickly fired it at me, dodging as fast as I could managed to avoid the attack while firing a beam at him, he dodged it also and quickly blasted more of his red fire at me, I dodged these but he suddenly appeared on my right side and slashed against my stomach, blood tricked from the wound he had made, I gripped the spot for a moment before charging up a green fire ball and firing three at him._

_Two of them struck him and he was sent hurdling aside crashing into the landscape below us, flipping on the final impact he landed on his feet sliding a good twenty feet before stopping, he spat blood from his mouth and quickly launched himself towards me, I tried to dodge him but he was way too fast at that point and he nailed me head on._

_Slamming into the ground I felt my shoulder dislocate, I clutched my other hand intensely on the ground cracking through the pavement, Him landed again and twirled around in a circle as he said with a slight cough," What's the matter Buttercup I thought (cough) you were supposed to be good at fighting, maybe your just getting to-"_

_Him didn't finish however as I sent him hurling back from a quick jab to the face, I saw the blood running from his mouth as he continued to wipe it away, hissing angrily he opened his claw, nothing happened at first but only ten seconds after that black energy began to spin around him as it gathered in his palm, he took aim at me and I was barraged with black arrows._

_Blood began to drip down from my cut up hands and legs, I held onto my side as I limped forward charging up my Dynamic Punch, luckily Him wasn't paying too much attention and decided to strike me head on, his claw shifted to the form of a sword as he tried to strike me in the chest, I quickly flung my hand out and struck the claw sword._

_I wiped the blood from my face as his claw exploded and rocketed him back, he crashed through several cars before impaling on a street pole, he rose back up, falling down to one knee as he glanced over to me with a snarl on his face. Smirking at him I rushed out at him and stuck him across the face, the pole was dislodged from his body and sent flying after this however._

_A blood gurgling laugh escaped his throat as I rose the pole above his neck, he said as I began to flow energy into it," You can't kill me Buttercup…. It isn't….. The way a hero… can be….. You are not even….. Allowed to kill us villains… so you still lose…" He chuckled again as I smirked down and said," too bad for you I am not a normal type of hero, I live by my own rules, and I say that you have caused enough trouble for this city."_

_Him stopped laughing, he glanced back up to me and said with a smile stretching across his face," Then I guess you are as strong as I predicted, give me your best shot you little bitc-" Piercing the rod through his throat blood pooled out as he thrashed around before finally lying still, ripping the pole out I quickly burned it and left no remains, leaving the scene I quickly went him and washed off, trying to forget the horrid night I had to go through._

**Present, Mojo's POV**

There was a heavy weight in the air as we stood there after listening to her story, she began to walk away, I Mojo Jojo stopped her quickly and said," Wait one second, how exactly did he cause that, you never said anything that could have caused such a scar?" Ace nodded as well, obviously wanting to know as well, she nodded and said," When his hand exploded it literally exploded, sending a few shards of his jagged claw gliding against my face tearing through the flesh, the large scar here managed to scrape against the bone of my cheek, blood was drenching my face, now let me ask you something Mojo or Ace, have you ever take a soldering device to your face so you can burn the veins in your cheek so that the blood will stop?" We didn't answer as she walked away, she replied," No, that's what I thought….."


End file.
